Queen Cairi of Dragoc
| age = | race = Wood Elf | title2 = Queen of Dragoc | reign = 674 AEKE - present | predecessor = King Hian of Dragoc | consort = King Miúrin (deceased) | religion = }} Cairi or Kairi ( ) - sometimes also transliterated as Kayri, Cayri, Caili, Cayli, Kaili, or Kayli, - is the current reigning Queen of Dragoc. So far, her reign has been characterized by the rise of Wood Elven influence in foreign territories, although her attempts to advance her agenda have been sabotaged in Etrand ever since the late 8th century by kings Cairbré and Calhoun and in Froturn ever since the rise of King Ivahó of Froturn. Cairi has also became a controversial figure in international politics, for having allegedly seduced and had an affair with kings Cael'mus of Froturn and Bryant of Etrand. Cairi's first and only husband, King Miúrin died in 711, and Cairi hasn't remarried since. Cairi has so far failed to produce an heir, therefore, it is most likely that in the event she dies or abdicates, her sister Soriania will inherit her throne. Biography Early Life Cairi was born on , as the oldest daughter of King Hian of Dragoc and Queen Hirória. Cairi as a child was described as playful, cheerful, but also adventurous, somewhat perverted and cunning, ambitious. She was consistently berated by her parents - and the rest of the royal court - for playing pranks on others, and even though her pranks would eventually cease, her slyness did not. Growing into a teenager, Cairi became rather outgoing. While being beautiful and feminine on the outside, many described her as being tomboyish and un-feminine in the inside, having hobbies that were considered unusual for women - hunting, fishing, fencing, drinking, pegasus racing. Even if - following Naturalist religious doctrine - the royal palace was designed in a way that fresh air or the sight of green plants was never in short supply, Cairi still preferred the freedom and quiet of the woods over the loudness of the palace. Before her marriage, she was little more than a socialite, who spent most of her time either socializing or being devoted to her hobbies. Occasionally, she was employed by her father, the King, as an ambassador to various foreign countries, just so that Cairi would have something to do. On , Cairi got married to Miúrin Sciru, a Wood Elven general. As one can imagine, the marriage was arranged by her father, and the princess didn't really like it very much - she would have preferred to continue going out, but all that came to an end, when she was forced to start a married life with a man she had no feelings for. During those years of married life before she became Queen, Cairi turned to poetry, painting, singing and derbi. On , King Hian died without leaving a male heir, leaving Cairi to be the new ruler of Dragoc. Queen of Dragoc Taking over the throne, Cairi returned to being the socialite she was before marrying Miúrin, reverting to having hunting as her favourite hobby. Most of the time, her king consort was busy training with the troops, or hunting in different areas, much to the delight of Cairi, who wanted to lead her own social life. Even as she grew closer to her husband, she never came to love him like a lover - only like him like a friend. All the careless years came to an end for Cairi when both Miúrin and one of the three sisters of Cairi died in an accident in , leaving Cairi widowed. The queen was so shocked by the event, that she instantly took a V-turn and became a religious person. But even in her newfound spirituality, she remained sly - her old childish manipulative nature came back, and she began to come up with plans to spread her agenda. Her husband was a warrior - she however is a socialite. During the 720's, she befriended King Bryant of Etrand. It was during this time that the first scandalous rumours came out about the Queen having an affair with a foreign monarch. During the 730's, she would begin exchanging letters with King Cael'mus of Froturn, but the two would not meet personally until the 760's - and when they would, once again, scandalous rumours of royal adultery would follow. Foreign relations Queen Cairi's reign is best characterized by an expansion of Dragoci interests and agenda beyond the borders. She was known for having particularly good relations with King Cael'mus of Froturn and King Bryant of Etrand. If the rumours about her seducing and having an affair with the two kings are true, then it is reasonable to suggest that Cairi was never beyond using her charms to further her agenda. playing derbi with King Bryant of Etrand]] After the rise of King Cairbré of Etrand, relations between Dragoc and Etrand got colder. Cairbré accused Cairi of trying espionage, and made the conversion of people away from the state religion illegal, cutting an end to the presence of Cairi's druidic missionaries in Etrand. Cairbré's successor Calhoun continued his father's policy, and so does Calhoun's successor Orlonius, seriously limiting Cairi's possibilities in expanding her interests in Etrand. After the death of King Cael'mus of Froturn, Froturn was ruled by two pro-Dragoci consuls for nine years, allowing free conversions. In fact, one of the two consuls was Ta'ael Myrth'nddare, educated in Dragoc, in Cairi's court. However, after 718, the two consuls fell, which led to the revocation of the law that allowed religious conversions - Cairi's agents got thrown out of Froturn as well. See also List of Kings of Dragoc Category:Wood Elves Category:Kings of Dragoc